Por Siempre (One Short)
by ghmarta
Summary: POST 5x22-Damon Salvatore nunca había roto una promesa, no a Elena. Pero, ¿podrá una promesa ser tan fuerte como para superar incluso a la propia muerte? ¿Cumplirá Damon su promesa de regresar con la mujer que ama o el destino seguirá riéndose de él tal y como este cree que hace?


**Damon Salvatore nunca había roto una promesa, no a Elena. Pero, ¿podrá una promesa ser tan fuerte como para superar incluso a la propia muerte? ¿Cumplirá Damon su promesa de regresar con la mujer que ama o el destino seguirá riéndose de él tal y como este cree que hace? **

**One Short Delena situado tras el capítulo 5x22 de la serie, por lo que contiene spoilers de dicho capítulo.**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mí, sino a L. J. Smith y a The CW**

**Espero que disfrutéis del fic ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Damon y Bonnie fueron condenados a un destino incierto. Tres meses en los que todo y nada había cambiado por partes iguales.

La muerte de Bonnie fue llorada y aceptada por muchos. Era duro de aceptar, pero también era cierto que no era la primera vez que lloraban su muerte. Aunque Jeremy se negaba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Con respecto a Damon, lógicamente los que más le lloraron fueron su mejor amigo Alaric, su hermano Stefan y, sobre todo Elena. Enzo se había ido antes de que la gente terminase de regresar del Otro Lado, por lo que seguramente desconocía la noticia.

Pero estas pérdidas no fueron afrontadas por todos de igual manera.

Stefan se refugiaba en Caroline para compartir su dolor con ella, a la cual no paraba de contarle anécdotas de cuando él y Damon eran niños. El chico se sentía culpable por la muerte de su hermano y esa culpa era algo con lo que tendría que convivir el resto de su eternidad.

Jeremy no compartía la idea de Stefan de que Damon y Bonnie habían encontrado la paz, él no creía que estos se hubiesen rendido tan fácilmente. El pequeño Gilbert estaba empeñado en que el alma de su novia había ido a parar a algún otro tipo de purgatorio y no iba a descansar hasta traerla de vuelta. Estaba convencido de que Bonnie, estuviese donde estuviese, estaría tratando de hallar el camino de regreso y él haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarla en la búsqueda. Había hablado con decenas de brujas y leído cientos de grimorios con la ayuda de Matt y Tyler, quienes acabaron accediendo a ayudarles porque no habían conseguido hacerle entrar en razón. Los chicos creían que la mejor forma de que Jeremy se diese cuenta de la trágica realidad, era demostrándole que nada podría hacer para traer a Bonnie a la vida, algo que solo podría ocurrir si buscaban todo tipo de posibilidades.

Alaric estaba tratando de ser fuerte por los Gilbert, mantener los pies en la tierra y la cabeza fría para así ser un buen tutor. Pero, en secreto, se escaqueaba cada noche para ir al cementerio. Allí se sentaba junto a los restos enterrados de su amigo y, con una botella de Bourbon en la mano, hablaba con él durante horas. La escena era muy similar a lo que hacía Damon cuando Alaric murió, por eso el joven profesor de historia tenía la débil esperanza de que su amigo podría oírle allá donde estuviese. Ese era el motivo por el cual Alaric nunca le hablaba de cosas tristes como la culpabilidad que sentía Stefan y que contraatacaba con dosis de sangre humana que no se le descontrolaba porque Caroline le tenía bajo vigilancia. Quería hablarle de Elena, de cómo la chica seguía adelante con su vida, pero no quería mentirle. Y sabía que no podría hacerlo. A Damon no. El chico conocía demasiado bien a Elena como para saber que eso no era cierto.

Elena se había pasado las primeras semanas tras la muerte de Damon encerrada en la habitación de motel al que se fueron, sin querer salir de la cama, sin querer alimentarse. Dejó de llorar a los pocos días porque ya no había más lágrimas que derramar, pero eso no hacía que la situación fuese mejor. Cada noche, Elena revivía un hermoso recuerdo de un momento especial con Damon, pero cuando su mente recordaba la triste realidad el sueño se volvía oscuro y la llevaba una y otra vez a la noche en la que el amor de su vida murió y se llevó consigo todo rastro de vida que había en ella.

Aunque había algo que a Alaric le preocupaba más que el hecho de que la chica estuviese llorando a Damon. Con eso podía lidiar, pero no sabía cómo tratar a la versión de Elena que apreció de la noche a la mañana. La Elena fiestera a la que no le importaba nada no avecinaba nada bueno.

**D&E**

Una noche, en un bar cercano al motel en el que se alojaban, Elena se había vuelto a convertir en el alma de la fiesta. Caroline se alegraba al verla divertirse porque creía que había superado la pérdida y que volvía a ser ella misma, aunque Stefan no compartía su opinión.

-Esto que hace está muy lejos de ser una mejora –insistió en explicarle el chico una vez más-. Eso que ves ahí –dijo señalando a una Elena bastante ebria que bailaba sobre la barra del bar-, es el interruptor de su humanidad parpadeando, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. Si es que no lo ha hecho ya…

-Solo se está divirtiendo un poco –le quitó importancia la rubia-. Creo que estás exagerando demasiado.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Cuando Damon rompió con ella, Elena estaba destrozada. Multiplica eso por mil y tendrás una mínima parte de cómo debe de estar sintiéndose ahora.

**D&E**

Esa misma noche, ya de madrugada, Caroline arrastró a la habitación de motel a una Elena que a penas podía mantenerse en pie. Una vez dentro, la obligó a darse una ducha bien fría para espabilarse y le dio una taza de café.

Elena estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Así es como era últimamente cuando estaba sobria: un cuerpo sin vida aparente. Solo el alcohol le daba fuerzas para continuar adelante y fingir que todo iba bien.

Caroline, recordando su anterior conversación con Stefan, decidió que era momento de descubrir la verdad, de saber qué era lo que motivaba a la chica a salir de fiesta cada noche.

La rubia se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y esta se sobresaltó un poco cuando posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien, Elena? –preguntó su amiga con voz dulce.

Esta no solo no respondió, sino que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Esto hizo que las alarmas de la rubia se dispararan y se empezase a preocupar de verdad.

-Elena… -dijo Caroline, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Estás bien?

La joven de pelo castaño le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar derrumbarse. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo más, ocultar sus sentimientos era casi más doloroso que mostrarlos. Por ello, Elena se sintió liberada cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos.

Caroline, al verla tan afectada, solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza para intentar así demostrarle su apoyo.

-Él se ha ido… -sollozó la chica entre sus brazos, sin parar de llorar.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la rubia como consuelo.

Ambas amigas permanecieron así hasta que la joven Gilbert cayó rendida de sueño y cansancio.

Por la mañana, una tercera versión de Elena se hizo presente: aquella que se unió a su hermano en aferrarse a esa idea de que Damon y Bonnie no se habían ido para siempre. Esta era la Elena luchadora que había enamorado a Damon, la Elena que se había fortalecido con el tiempo y gracias a él.

**D&E**

Bonnie estaba sentada junto a una roca en el cementerio de Mystic Falls, cuando Damon pasó por delante de ella y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Te has cansado ya o vas a seguir dando vueltas en círculos? –le preguntó ella con voz pesada.

-No voy a rendirme –gruñó él, dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

-No te he pedido que lo hagas.

-¿Entonces?

Bonnie suspiró y se puso en pie para ir con él y posarle una mano en el hombro.

-Estoy harta de vagar por esta extraña dimensión desértica de Mystic Falls –confesó ella-. No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí ni si hay una salida.

-Me niego a creer que vayamos a pasar nuestra eternidad atrapados en este lugar. Dudo que este sea el maravilloso plan que tu abuela tenía preparado para ti. No puede serlo…

La chica se quedó pensativa por un momento. Habían dado cientos de vueltas por todo el alrededor del pueblo, buscando cualquier tipo de salida, una brecha o algo.

-Tal vez la solución esté en el pueblo –murmuró ella más para sí misma que para Damon.

Por desconocimiento a lo que podría pasar, casi con miedo a desaparecer por completo, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a cruzar hacia más allá de los límites del pueblo, allí donde la magia de los viajeros aparecía.

Sus amigos no podían pisar el pueblo porque la magia de las brujas se anulaba. Por esa misma razón, ellos tampoco lo habían hecho. Tal vez la única forma de dejar esa dimensión en la que se encontraban era entrar en Mystic Falls y deshacer el hechizo que los envió allí.

-Podríamos desaparecer por completo si lo hiciésemos –dijo Damon, quien claramente la había oído hablar y sabía lo que se proponía.

-No tenemos nada que perder.

Ante esta realidad, el vampiro tuvo que asentir de acuerdo.

Por ello, ambos se dirigieron con decisión hacia el cartel de Mystic Falls, la marca de hasta donde llegaba el hechizo de los viajeros.

-¿Estás listo? –le preguntó Bonnie al chico.

Este asintió con valentía y tomó su mano para transmitirle apoyo. Así fue como avanzaron hacia el pueblo.

Bonnie fue la primera en notar algo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella y su mano se soltó de la de Damon para agarrarse con fuerza allí donde le dolía. Solo cuando el dolor se hizo más soportable, se acordó del vampiro que la acompañaba y, desesperada, le buscó con la mirada. Una angustia enorme vino a ella al encontrar el cuerpo de este en el suelo.

**D&E**

Una luz demasiado intensa hizo que Damon abriese los ojos. Al hacerlo, descubrió que esa luz procedía de la ventana de una habitación de lo que parecía ser un motel. Su mente vagó sin control buscando una explicación a qué hacía allí, hasta que notó cómo una cálida mano se entrelazaba a la suya y le daba un ligero apretón. Toda duda de su paradero dejó de importar para él al darse cuenta de con quién estaba. En ese momento, el chico se sentía tan bien que dejó de cuestionarse si era real o no, solo importaba el momento.

-Hola -sonrió Damon al ver a la chica que amaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de romper tu promesa y dejarme sola tres meses? –le riñó ella con un hilo de voz, aún sin poder creerse que le tenía de vuelta, incapaz de poder estar enfadada de verdad con él.

El chico parpadeó confuso. Su mano tocó la de Elena y podía notar su calor. Si era un sueño, era demasiado real.

-Lo siento, cariño. Yo...

-Shh... -chistó ella colocando un dedo en su labio-. Soy muy feliz por tenerte de vuelta.

Elena se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso, el cual se intensificó cuando el chico colocó una mano detrás de su nuca y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les interrumpió. Al tratarse de Stefan, la pareja se separó rápidamente, hasta acabar ambos sentados en la cama con las manos entrelazadas.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras -sonrió ampliamente Stefan al ver a su hermano, dejando unas bolsas de comida en la mesa-. Nos tenías preocupados.

-¿Jeremy está por aquí u os habéis pasado a la dieta humana? -bromeó el chico de ojos azules.

Ante ese comentario, Stefan y Elena intercambiaron una mirada significativa que Damon no supo entender.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber este, mirando alternativamente a ambos.

-La comida no es para Jeremy -le explicó Stefan.

-Es para ti -completó la explicación la chica, dándole un ligero apretón en la mano en señal de apoyo.

-¿No queda sangre? -preguntó sin comprender Damon.

-No la necesitas, hermano. Ya no.

El chico miró incrédulo a ambos, sin creerse lo que estos estaban insinuando.

-¿Soy humano?

Stefan asintió en respuesta, lo cual no hizo más que poner aún más nervioso al chico.

-Damon, tranquilo -intentó calmarle su novia, posándole su mano libre en el pecho-. Todo va bien.

-No, no va nada bien -dijo él apartándose de ella y poniéndose en pie rápidamente-. ¡Soy un maldito humano!

Stefan, sintiendo que sobraba en esa conversación, decidió irse para dejarles a solas.

Por su parte, Damon comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, enterrándose una mano en el pelo con nerviosismo.

-No puedo ser humano... –no paraba de murmurar él.

-Damon, cálmate, por favor –le pidió la chica, colocándose detrás de él y abrazándole por la espalda.

Ese contacto consiguió tranquilizarle un poco.

-No quiero separarme de ti -murmuró él en voz baja, con miedo a que sucediese si lo decía en alto-. No puedo.

-No lo harás -prometió ella, para luego darle un beso en la espalda por encima de la camiseta-. Nunca más.

Damon tomó aire antes de girarse para enfrentarla.

-Conviérteme en vampiro -pidió él con decisión.

-¿Qué?

-La única forma de seguir juntos para siempre es que ambos seamos vampiros.

-¿Y si te ocurre como a Katherine y tu cuerpo lo rechaza? ¿Y si te doy mi sangre y no vuelves a la _vida_?

-Hay que asumir el riesgo.

-Prefiero no tener que hacerlo. Prefiero pasar unos años más contigo como humano a perderte definitivamente ahora.

-Elena...

-Acabas de volver. No me dejes, por favor... -suplicó la joven con voz desgarradora-. No podría soportarlo.

Damon le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Volveré siendo vampiro. Estoy convencido.

-Espera al menos a que veamos si los brujos saben algo sobre esto. Si sigues convencido entonces, te daré mi sangre -aseguró ella, intentando que su voz no templase de puro nervio.

El chico asintió conforme, por lo que Elena suspiró medio aliviada. Al menos así ganaba tiempo para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Ven -dijo ella tomándole de la mano-, tienes que desayunar.

Tras hacer que Damon comiese la comida humana que le habían traído, la pareja se tumbó de lado en la cama, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? -dijo él con una sonrisa pícara mientras agarraba a la chica de la cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo-. Podría ser el primer humano con el que estás siendo vampira.

-Stefan podría llegar en cualquier momento -le advirtió ella, intentando no caer en la tentación y aceptar esa propuesta tan tentadora.

-Pues, entonces, no tenemos tiempo que perder...

Elena rió divertida ante ese comentario. Ni siquiera la muerte había hecho que el chico cambiase para nada su forma de ser, algo de lo que estaba muy agradecida, pues amaba a Damon tal y como era.

Y era el amor que sentía por él y las ganas de tenía por demostrárselo lo que la llevó a enterrar sus manos en el cabello de este y tirar de él para unir sus labios. Rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron y se enzarzaron en una apasionada danza por el control de la boca del otro. Sus cuerpos se anhelaban tanto que el simple toque de la mano de Damon acariciando la piel de la chica por debajo de la camisa hizo que esta gimiese de puro placer.

Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, la pareja volvió a ser interrumpida cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta les sacó de su burbuja personal.

-¿Elena, estás ahí? -preguntó la voz de Jeremy al otro lado de la puerta.

-Siempre tan oportuno... -protestó Damon por lo bajito.

-Luego continuamos -le prometió la chica a este, dándole un último beso antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta.

Cuando Jeremy entró en la habitación, se percató de que había interrumpido algo porque su hermana parecía algo inquieta y no paraba de tocarse el pelo, mientras que Damon le lanzó una mirada fulminante al chico.

-Bonnie cree que el hechizo sobre Mystic Falls ha caído -explicó el pequeño Gilbert, sintiéndose algo cohibido.

Ante la mención de la chica, Damon cambió por completo su expresión por una de preocupación.

-¿Cómo está Bonnie? -se interesó el que fue vampiro.

-Mejor que nunca -sonrió el joven-. Está viva y vuelve a ser bruja.

-¿En serio?

-¿Tú no has vuelto como vampiro? -se extrañó Jeremy, mirando luego a su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta-. Vaya, eso sí que es raro.

Tras un breve momento incómodo de silencio, Damon volvió a hablar:

-¿Dónde está Bonnie? Quiero verla.

-Claro -asintió su cuñado-. Te llevaré con ella.

**D&E**

Jeremy condujo a la pareja a las afueras de Mystic Falls, allí donde Damon y Bonnie habían conseguido regresar al mundo real y donde ahora sus amigos les esperaban.

Al verse, Bonnie y Damon se abrazaron muy emocionados, lo cual dejó a todos muy sorprendidos, puesto que estos dos nunca habían estado muy unidos precisamente.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti -dijo ella sinceramente al separarse-. Te desmayaste y yo no sabía qué hacer...

-Tranquila, estoy bien –le tranquilizó él con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

Al dirigir una mirada al resto, la mirada de Damon se encontró con la de Alaric y ambos amigos no tardaron en compartir un abrazo.

-Elena dice que ahora eres humano –le dijo su amigo al separarse.

-Sí –asintió el chico con voz algo apagada, para luego dirigirse a la bruja-, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso, Bonnie?

La forma tan segura con la que la chica asintió hizo que Damon se sintiese aliviado.

-Pero antes -intervino Caroline-, ¿qué tal si intentamos regresar a casa?

-Sigues siendo igual de borde, ¿eh, Barbie? -se burló Damon de ella.

-¡Elena, controla a tu novio! –se quejó la rubia como una niña pequeña.

Todos rieron con esa escena como hacía tiempo que no reían. Un nuevo comienzo había llegado para ellos, una nueva oportunidad de vivir, y eso se notaba en el ambiente.

-Bien -dijo Stefan tras un momento de silencio-. Vamos allá.

Matt, al ser el único humano del grupo, fue el primero en cruzar. Tyler y Jeremy fueron justo detrás de él y no parecía que les ocurriese nada, por lo que Bonnie les siguió.

Damon dio un paso hacia delante, pero la mano de Elena agarrando de su brazo le impidió avanzar más.

-No pasará nada -le aseguró él con voz tranquilizadora-, estaré bien.

-Voy contigo.

El chico iba a protestar, a decirle que eso no iba a ser posible, que no era seguro para ella, pero ya la había dejado atrás una vez y casi la pierde para siempre. Por esa razón, Damon entrelazó su mano a la de ella y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la señal que daba la bienvenida a Mystic Falls.

Elena no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que suspiró aliviada tras haber cruzado el límite del hechizo y haber comprobado que no ocurría nada. Emocionada por ello, se abrazó a su novio con fuerza y permanecieron así mientras sus amigos vampiros se unieron a ellos en el otro lado de lo que en su día fue un muro mágico.

**D&E**

Por la noche, Elena estaba en la habitación que compartía con Damon en la mansión Salvatore, mirando por la ventana, cuando este entró.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Bonnie? –preguntó la chica sin apartar la vista del paisaje que contemplaba tras la ventana.

-No cree que haya problemas para convertirme -le explicó Damon mientras caminaba hacia ella-. La sangre de Steff me curó una herida esta mañana.

-Todo irá bien -aseguró él, rodeándole la cintura por la espalda.

Elena se giró para posar una mano en su rostro y este cerró los ojos al sentir su toque. El chico se inclinó para besarla, pero esta se movió más rápido que él y les hizo caer en la cama, quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ahora seré más fuerte que tú -dijo Elena con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Creo que podré acostumbrarme a ello -sonrió él con picardía, colocando sus manos en la cadera de esta.

La chica se inclinó para unir sus labios en un lento pero a la vez intenso beso, seguido de una serie de caricias que volvían loco a Damon de la calma con la que se tomaba la vampira en realizarlas. Menos mal que horas antes habían podido intimar en esa misma cama, que sino no podría aguantar esa deliciosa tortura.

Los besos de Elena descendieron hasta su cuello y este sintió un placentero escalofrío.

-Muérdeme.

-¿No se supone que debes morderme tú? -rió ella divertida, a la par que excitada por haber logrado poner al chico tan a punto que se ponía a su entera disposición.

-Hazlo.

Elena, accediendo a su petición, acarició la garganta de su novio con los colmillos para luego hundir sus dientes en él, consiguiendo como recompensa un gemido de placer de Damon.

Por miedo a hacerle daño, la joven dejó de beber de él más pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado, puesto que era la sangre más exquisita que había probado jamás.

En seguida, Damon reclamó sus labios y, con la ayuda de la vampira, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con ella sobre su regazo.

Elena cogió la pequeña daga que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche cuando entró en la habitación aquella tarde y se hizo un ligero corte en la garganta, del cual se derramó sangre que Damon bebió con gusto.

Para asegurarse de que el chico tenía suficiente sangre en su sistema, se realizó un nuevo corte, esta vez un poco más bajo, cerca del hombro. Una vez más, Damon bebió su sangre con devoción y sensualidad, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cuerpo.

Entretenida ella con las sensaciones que el chico le transmitía al tocar su cuerpo de esa forma, este aprovechó para arrebatarle la daga de la mano. Para no hacerle pasar a Elena por el mal trago de tener que matarle, Damon se clavó a sí mismo la daga en el corazón, cayendo muerto casi de inmediato.

Elena se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito de dolor al verle así, inclinándose hacia él para acariciar su rostro con miedo a que no despertase. Después, la chica se sentó a su lado e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: esperar.

Un rato después, Jeremy fue a la habitación para dejarle un frasquito de su sangre para que Damon la tomase cuando despertase.

La vampira no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, para ella fue demasiado, pero finalmente Damon se incorporó bruscamente de la cama tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Rápidamente, Elena le entregó el frasco de sangre y este lo bebió sin dudarlo, completando así la transición a vampiro. Al ver que la transición se produjo de forma correcta y que el chico parecía estar bien, a la joven se le escapó una lágrima de alegría y se lanzó a besarle con desesperación.

-Estoy bien, cariño -susurró él contra sus labios-. Todo irá bien.

-Te quiero -dijo ella sin dejar de besarle.

-Yo también te quiero, Elena.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos –le pidió ella al separarse, juntando sus frentes y pegándose a él con fuerza.

-Te prometo que estaremos juntos. Por siempre.

Esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba Elena para calmar sus miedos. Damon nunca había roto una promesa que le había hecho, ni siquiera la muerte le había impedido cumplir su palabra. Por eso, la joven vampira supo que ya nada les volvería a separar nunca más, porque Damon se lo había prometido.

**FIN**


End file.
